Finding Isis's Headdress
by fanficsrule2019
Summary: Sibuna has to find Isis's headdress before The Raven, or The Raven will use it to open the Underworld. What Sibuna doesn't know is that Isis gave Nina and Eddie protection amulets, but not the rest. What will happen to the rest of them? / Rated T. Mystery/Romance/Friendship. Please R & R! (:


Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! So, I just realized that the plot of anyone finding a baby and keeping it is actually used a lot, and I honestly have no idea where I wanted Untitled to go, so I deleted it! So, in this new story, everything in S3 and TOR happened, except Nina, Amber, and Mick were there, Erin, Cassie, and Dexter weren't, they didn't graduate, and Eddie didn't lose his powers! Also in this story, they have to find Isis's headdress! It's basically a S4 thing I thought of! I hope you like it! Please review, follow, and favorite! I DO NOT own HOA or anything else you may recognize! Thanks for reading! FYI, I don't know what couples it will be, yet, but I had to include that Neddie moment at the end! Bye! (:**

**~fanficsrule2019**

Nina sits down in her room with Eddie, Amber, Alfie, KT, Fabian, and Patricia. Her and Eddie called a Sibuna meeting because they've been seeing things in their dreams lately. "Every time I go to sleep at night, I have the same exact dream, no matter what. Eddie and I are always there, we're always in this weird room, and someone is always fighting with someone else, but we can't see them."

"If you can't see them, how do you know that they're fighting?" Amber asks curiously.

"It's always a verbal fight. They're always screaming at each other, but what they're saying is different every time," Eddie explains.

Nina nods in agreement. "That's true, but they're also always screaming about some headdress or something."

"Do they say what it looks like?" Fabian asks.

"Yeah," Eddie says with a nod. "They said that it looked like a throne."

KT's brows furrow. "That has to be Isis's headdress."

Patricia looks at KT weirdly. "Isis as in the Isis that Nina is a descendant of that married her brother Osiris who Eddie is a descendant of?"

"Yeah."

Nina gags. "Isis and Osiris were family!? That's gross!"

Alfie smirks. "If Neddie gets together, they'll be technically be family, too. Oh no! Their babies could be deformed!" He groans. "Oh my god. I have been spending way to much time with Amber."

"Hey!" Amber exclaims, clearly offended.

"Sorry, Ambs!" Alfie says.

Fabian ignores Alfie and Amber as he turns to KT, Patricia, Nina, and Eddie. "Why are they Isis's headdress?"

"They're talking about it because they want it to do their evil duty!" a ghostly figure who just appeared in the middle of the room exclaims.

Nina slowly walks up to the ghost. "Isis?"

The ghost nods. "Hello, Chosen One." She glances at Eddie and waves. "Hello, Osirian."

Eddie walks up to Isis and stands beside Nina. "Why are you here?"

Isis smiles at Nina and Eddie. "Listen, you two. The Raven and his followers want my headdress because, if you have it and know how to use it, you can open the Underworld and let every evil thing out into the world. The Raven wants to do that, so I need your help. I need you to find my headdress and keep it safe before The Raven finds it."

Nina nods. "We'll do it, Isis."

"Thank you," Isis says gratefully. She hands Eddie and Nina leather amulets. "Here you go. Wear these at all times. They will help you along the way."

Nina puts her amulet on and tucks it under her shirt with her Eye of Horus necklace. "Where do we need to start looking, Isis?"

"Look in the old tunnels. You will find new ones that I created there, and, at the very end, will be my headdress. Good luck, Chosen One and Osirian." She disappears.

Amber looks at Eddie's amulet and winces. "I'm glad I didn't get one of those. They are so not in fashion."

LINEBREAK

Nina slowly creeps into the kitchen and sees Eddie waiting for her by the oven. It's a little after midnight, and her and Eddie agreed to check out the tunnels without Sibuna first to see how dangerous this mystery is. She opens the oven and crawls in with Eddie. She coughs. "I think the oven is dustier than ever."

Eddie chuckles. "Yeah, considering the fact that we haven't been in it in almost two years."

Nina crawls to the end of the oven and finds that there is a huge drop, instead of the old tunnel floor. "Um, Eddie was there a huge drop at the end of the oven the last time?"

Eddie shakes his head. "No. why?"

"Well, there is this time."

Eddie sighs and turns around in the small oven. "Come on. We'll have to go through the cellar, instead."

Nina climbs out of the oven behind Eddie and closes the door. She hears footsteps. "Eddie, someone's coming. What are we going to do?"

Eddie turns around and pins Nina against the refrigerator and puts his hands on her cheeks. He kisses her softly and gently, as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

Nina immediately kisses Eddie back and puts her hand on his chest while the other slides up and down his six-pack. She gasps when he bites her lip and sticks his tongue into her mouth. She opens one eye slowly and sees Amber standing behind them, her hand over her gaping mouth. She stops kissing Eddie and pulls away slightly.

Eddie looks at Nina weirdly until she points behind them. He turns around and sees Amber. He runs over to her and clamps his hand over her mouth. "Please do not scream, Amber."

Amber screams, but it's muffled by Eddie's hand. She bites him.

"Ow!" Eddie exclaims.

"What was that!? Are you two dating!?"

Nina shakes her head. "No! Amber-"

Amber gasps. "Oh my god! I have to tell everyone!" She runs away, probably to wake up everyone in the house.

Eddie looks at Nina and sighs. "I'm sorry, Nina. I-I shouldn't have done that. Now, Amber is going to tell everyone, and we're going to have to act like a couple."

Nina smiles at Eddie. She walks up to him and puts her hands on his chest and stands on her toes. "I don't regret it," she whispers in his ear, giving him chills up and down his spine.


End file.
